


Habit

by Riviolcus



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Gay, I'm desperate, Oh, Wheesa - Freeform, i know it's confusing, i should stop with these tags, i'll probably change the rating as the story continues, i'm not going to spoil anything with the tags, i'm sorry if it's bad, implications of mental disorders, it took me so long to come up with this mess, just for the plot, mamamoo au, moonsun, please read this, possible trigger warning, really gay, romance eventually, there might be smut lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riviolcus/pseuds/Riviolcus
Summary: Life isn't what it seems to be. That was what Kim Yongsun thought when she had started to notice the world's flaws. Learning to cope with them was a habit that - not only Yongsun, but three other people - have been seized continuously, and yet exchanges for their desires are scarce within this universe.But upon realizing something so powerful yet so fatal, it only seems to make those imperfections turn into something else. Something everybody seems to resent. Something that only these four people can seem to control.





	Habit

Enriched in amber is the sunlight, peeking over the horizon of the earth. A new day starts for Kim Yongsun as light sweeps over the world, the sun climbing back up upon its throne. A blank canvas is proposed to her, reminding her that another morning had commenced. Much to her relief, it was a Sunday.

A day to start fresh. A day for something new.

November was starting to come to an end. Gone were the days of the warm sun greeting her skin; now persisted of the days that were filled with raw, sleepless nights. But she didn't seem to mind. To her, the years that have passed by have become mundane. Grey. Achromatic.

She longed for something new, something that would paint away at her grey vision. Something to fill up her being with colors.

Perhaps she could attain it this time. Just perhaps. Giving up wasn't a valid option in Yongsun's mind. Subconsciously, she had felt like the world was crumbling down on her shoulders at her most unexpected - and vulnerable - times in her life. It was more critical when she wasn't aware of it.

As if she was aware of everything. As if she could perceive everything.

Oddly enough, those statements seem to be

almost

quite

literal.

 

\--

 

Jung Wheein had made many mistakes in her time being. Some more significant than others. But she had refused to let them rest securely in her life. Especially when her decisions didn't really matter in the end, as if every decision could be seen.

It's funny

how they could be.

Clarity didn't need much of a thought process when it came to the young adult. Even in times of hardship and distress, clarity seemed to be non-existent in the line of options listed for her. From her perspective, it was just another one of those unclear questions swimming in her mind, drowning along with her thoughts. A practice that she's inhabited for years. Foggy was her vision, that was all. Seeing through hadn't seemed like a difficult task at hand. The ability to conquer it had seemed so easy; so simple.

But

it

wasn't.

Not really.

Not at all.

 

\--

 

Ahn Hyejin had also made many mistakes in her life. Except her case was different from Wheein's.

She didn't have all of her options ready for her to be seen. She couldn't predict the outcomes of her decisions; what could've possibly happened if she had picked a different choice in the options that were available to her. She wouldn't be able to handle the consequences afterward. Wheein probably could. Hyejin _was_ able to, however, erase the choices she made - at least the ones that she had wanted to perish. Store them into an envelope in the back of her mind, never intending to open it again.

At least, that was what Hyejin had anticipated. What Hyejin had wanted.

But you can't get everything you want

just by the flick of your wrist

or the snap of your finger.

It wasn't all

that easy.

Envelopes can be pried open,

and ripped into pieces,

can they not?

 

\--

 

Moon Byulyi was someone who didn't like showing her weaknesses to the world. She was tough, sure, but it always seems that the toughest people are the people who are dealing with the most.

Growing up, Byulyi had gotten used to the shrill yells of her parents in the kitchen, the sharp sound of glass breaking against the wood floor. Her hearing had started to become numb throughout her life. The ringing in her ears had faded away by the time she had reached adulthood.

Guilt, however, hadn't perished as much as Byulyi had wished.

Guilt was a burden that Byulyi had carried on her shoulders for most of her life. It wasn't until she had escaped the darkness she had been living through when that weight was finally lifted off her shoulders.

Well, to an extent.

Escaping the darkness didn't mean that it had disappeared completely.

After all,

even in the light,

darkness can,

and will,

be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the first chapter of the large mamamoo fanfic i created. sorry if it's a bit short, i'll try to write longer ones in the future.  
> any suggestions/critiques? just leave them in the comments! i'm open to any improvement for my writing skills. i'm still quite an amateur in writing, so a few suggestions would really help.  
> if you enjoyed it, thanks! i'd be surprised, haha. my writing skills are horrid.  
> (also, please follow me on twitter @RiviolcusOTL i'm desperate and i need mutuals)


End file.
